Roses are red, Violets are blue -Sequel to The Perfect Rose-
by GrellSutcliff221
Summary: Claude was walking around the manor, as he always had done. Suddenly, Claude had an idea on his mind. A play!


Well, it was a fun and magnificent time in the Trancy Manor. Basically, Alois was doing his usual work around here, while Claude stumbled in.

"Claude! Why are you here?" Alois said, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Well, sorry your highness, but I do have an idea again." Claude said, with an anxious look on his face. "Well, since you're here... What is it this time?" Alois had said, with a passionate grin on his face.

"It's going to be about a person who's a kind lady, and meets a kind gentleman at a coffee shop. Eventually, they'll get married, and have the wedding ceremony at the same coffee shop they've been to." Claude said, intrigued, with another idea probably on mind also.

"Well, count all three of us, and we're in!" The triplets had said, trying to be fancy as usual, even though they're not.

They were getting ready with Alois's wig, while Hannah stumbled in, panicked as usual.

"Sorry I'm late..." Hannah said, being as shy as always.

"Well, that's okay, cause me and Alois are just getting ready for the set." Claude said, with a funny grin on his face, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Well... What are you both doing today at this time?" Ciel said, walking into the room.

"Well, me and Alois are getting ready for the performance tonight!" Claude said, smiling so hard that he almost fell from Alois's shoes.

"Jeez, Claude. You almost tripped over my shoe, so let Hannah take over." Alois said, blushing as shown with his expression.

"Well, at least I can help." Hannah said, smiling over to Claude.

When Alois and Claude are ready*

"You look as amazing as you always are, Alois." Claude said, bending over to almost kiss Alois, but decided not to.

"Let's go. The triplets are doing the announcements now." Alois said, trying not to blush.

At the show*

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman! We're gathered here today to see a show called "Together with a breeze." The triplets said, right at the same time of their voices.

"It was a sunny, clear morning. Young Alice was taking a nap, when she woke up. Young Alice had still to get ready, and she put a white dress on, looking stunning." Hannah said, as being the narrator.

"Young Alice had to go to a coffee shop, her favorite coffee shop as always as she had done every morning." Hannah said, with a facial expression that had been some sort of happiness.

"Hello Alice!" The coffee clerk had said as she walked by.

"Hello, clerk Austin!" Alois said as Alice.

"The usual?" The coffee clerk, Austin had said, concerned about the order.

"Yes please." Young Alice said, bending down to pick up the paper she had dropped.

"Then, Young Alice had placed in the order, and then got it five minutes later. Later on, she saw a nerd with black hair, as known as Luke." The narrator (Hannah) said, shrugging at ease.

"Hello!" Luke (Claude) said, waving at Alice (Alois).

"Hi! You must be the fellow of Luke, the grand author of "The Letter My Mother Wrote Me." Alice said, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Yes, I am. I should get going, as if you don't mind." Luke said, bowing down politely as he always does.

"W-Wait!" Alice said, trying not to stutter as always done.

"Wait, what?" Luke said, trying not to smirk at Alice.

"You can stay at my place." Alice said, with a happily grin.

"Ok." Luke said, trying not to be shy.

"Luke and Alice had walked for twenty minutes when they finally arrived at Alice's house. Of course to be the guest, Luke looked around, waiting for Alice to catch up with him to tour the whole house." The narrator said.

"Wow! This place is the most magnificent place I've even seen before!" Luke said, being nice of the arrangements of the furniture in the house was.

"Thanks. I had moved the furniture and painted the house myself." Alice said, looking down at her feet.

"Well, should I tell you a story?" Luke said. full of curiosity in his head.

"Well, what is it?" Alice said, full of concern on what the story had been.

"It's about me, when I was young." Luke said, trying not to mumble at his own words.

"Once upon a time, there's a school that a boy had wanted to go to, but his parents couldn't afford it. He sat in his room all day, daydreaming about what that school could do for him, and what it could do for his education. Eventually, a fellow student at the school, came to the house, and had gave the young boy a letter. Which had said he had enrolled into the school. The expression the boy had was flawless, with him being so excited to go into that school. Then. he had gotten bullied, and eventually graduated, with being the top person in his class. The young boy was so happy that he wrote his own book. It was called "A Wonderful Storytime." Then, the young boy had figured out that his girlfriend had cheated on him, so he left his apartment. Then, he was back to square one." Luke said, finally finishing his story, which was something that actually happened.

"I'm so sorry." Alice said, and hugged him tightly, blushing hilariously.

"It's fine... Well, I have wondered if you want to be my girlfriend. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Luke said, having a nervous tone if she was going to say yes or not.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Alice said, with a teary expression in her eyes.

"A few years later..." The Narrator said.

"Well, we've been together for three years. Can we go outside next to the water fountain across the street?" Luke said, with a curious tone of voice.

"Sure!" Alice said, holding Luke's hand.

"Well, we've been here because I want to tell things. Well, only one thing... Roses are red, violets are blue. I have met you, and I love you. Alice, would you marry me?" Luke said, pulling a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Yes! Of course, yes!" Alice said, accepting the wedding proposal.

"Young Alice and Luke have planned the wedding. Today's the day!" The narrator said.

"Wow... You look so stunning." Luke said, blushing at Alice when she was too.

"Yeah, so do you." Alice said, showing her honesty.

"We've been gathered here tonight to see the wedding between Alice Robins and Luke Neil. Well, you may kiss the bride!" The declarer says, and at that moment, they had kissed.

50 years later...*

"Well, I'm happy that I'm sharing my story. I wish that he could've seen more of our story too." Alice said, looking at Luke's grave.

"The end." The narrator said, looking up into the sky.

Backstage*

"That was so amazing, you guys!" Alois said, changing into his original outfit.

"So were you, your highness." Claude said, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, can we get tacos after?" The triplets said, begging them.

"Yes we can." Claude said, accepting the promise he had said for the triplets a week ago.

_The end._

-Some inspirations from Alice in Wonderland- Hope you enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
